Time to Play
by heyouthere
Summary: And of course there had to be a portal that messed up their lifes even more ATS5 BTVS3 crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **It is in my plans to go back in time, and claim everything to myself, but it is not yet done… so nothing is mine…

**Authors note: **English not my first language, my grammer sucks and I couldn't get any of my friends to beta this for me (they said no woking during summer )

**Reviews:** At lot of places I read reviews are like sex to the writers. Well, unfortunatly, my sexul life is VERY boring, perhaps you could make it more interesting by reviewing…

„Sweetie, your epidermis is showing" Cory said with a mock concern as Lindsey's tattoos float up off of his skin and vanished into thin air.

„Damn" Lindsay said as the air above him started sparkling and shivering. „You don't think they're angry, do you?" He chuckled nervously, then a moment later he was sucked into the portal what formed above him.

„Where do you think the Senoir Partners took him?" Cordy turned toward Angel curiously.

„No idea, but I doubt if it is some friendly neighborhood with perfect gardens and little streets." Angel shrugged his sholder, than winced from the pain that the movement awakened in his stomach.

„Well, that can be horrible too" Cordy shivered playfully and glanced at the portal.

„Really?" Angel rised his eyebrow at her.

„Oh yes! Think about good old Sunnyhell." She turned serious and after a few seconds Angel nobbed thoughtfully.

„So what to do next? Like I could really use a shower, and we should check if Spike is all right, and I just can't belive I said that." Cordy murmurred to herself as she started toward then exit with Angel at her path.

„I am sure he had a lot of fun and… do you think that portal should be still glowing and shivering?" Angel stopped and stared up at the still existing portal just above them.

„You know, usually we don't have much luck with portals, so we should be going" there was a faint anxiety in her voice as she too, looked at the dancing colours of the portal.

„You are …" but he never get to finish his sentence as a lightening from the portal hit the floor between them and throw them backwards.

…

„How do you feel Lorne?" Fred's face was concerned as she looked at the demon's not too healthy green face.

„I am all right Freddles, it is just a little blood loss" he looked pointedly at Gunn, who was cleaning his knife.

„You will survive Lorne, you have even survived that beheading stuff in Pylea, remember?" Gunn smile sweetly at the demon over his shoulder.

„Home, sweet hell. Thanks for reminding me" Lorne muttered as he took some unsteady steps forward.

„Are you sure you are fine?" Wes asked as he placed his scroll near the fire what he used for the magic to remove Lindsey's tatoos.

„I just need a few minutes and a sea breez sweetpies". He smiled reassuringly at them, but at the next moment he fell forward and knocked some herbs into the fire before they maneged to grab him.

„I'm sorry, I really am, guess the…"

„No problem Lorne, nothing irreparable happened, right Wes?" Fred smiled sweetly while helping Lorne to the sofa.

„No, just a few herbes, thats all" during his answer, Wesley was more focused on Fred's big and beautiful eyes rathet then the fire behind them.

„I hate to be the one to point out guys, but the scroll caught fire too." Gunn informed them while already searching for some water.

„Oh damn"

…

This was a bit short, I know, but the fun just started 


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews,reviews please**

What was the last thing she was doing? Because now she couldn' t remember.

Oh, perhaps she had that superb amnesia thingy again. But last time that was because Jasmine and the whole descending to a lower plain. Plus, she can remember these things so probably no amnesia action figure Cordy again.

Waking up from coma, Angel and the others, sans Connor, but with an ensould Spike, Wolfram&Hart, fighting, Lindsey, portal…

Yep, all memories intact.

Then what the hell was going on and where on earth was she?

Slowly Cordy looked around. She was in a long hallway with white walls and doors that opened into… classrooms? She terribly hoped she was not in the Wolfram&Hart building any more, because if the lawfirm had highscool classrooms then the world was definetly doomed.

But the place looked familiar, in a creepy, unsettling way. And the last time she checked she wasn't wearing these shoose. They were out of fashion for like 4 years. Make it 5 because of her coma. Nor these clothes. God, she had to find a mirror NOW!

She brushed into the barhroom at the end of the hallway and stared into the mirror on the wall.

She had a nice apple green dress on, not good for fighting, but fashionable. No plus kilos from her last demon pegnency, but no well worked out muscles either. Her hair was longer, straight and chestnut brown. There were no lines around her eyes or mouth, no reminders of long years of demon fighting or painful visions.

Only her eyes showed her knowledge and age, because the rest of her, what stared back at her from the mirror, that looked to be around 18.

„Oh great! I am 18 again and let me guess… in Sunnydale?" Cordy screamed at the ceiling, hoping the Powers That Always Screw You Up heared her, and hopefully no one else in the building.

After 10 minutes of ranting and tantrum Cordelia decided that staying in the school's bathroom won't improve her situation, so after a few more minutes of thinking she headed toward the library.

First, she wanted to find out some necessary information about her situation, than look for Angel. Hopefully he was not Angelus or in hell, or hiding from the others after retutning from hell and he was his good, old, brooding, champion selftheAngel she knew.

Cordelia opened the library's door and frooze. She expected Buffy, Xander, Willow and Giles to be different, to be around 18 too ( well not Giles anyway ), but this was even weird in her world too. To her surprise she was not the only one shocked, all of them stared at her.

„I have grown a second head or what?" perhaps they could see what happened to her somehow?

„No, I… we are just surprised that you are … What are you doing here?" Xander asked hesitantly, nearly falling out from his chair while tring to stand up.

„You know, school library, books, borrowing them?" Cordy decided, that after all, they haven't noticed anything, and right now she shouldn't tell them what happened, so she opted for the always working 'acting bitchy'. And after her sarcastic answer they seemed to relax a bit, altought Willow was still casting her anxious glances.

Without waiting for a replay or perhaps an offer of help from Giles, she went up the stairs and stood behind one of the bookshelfs, so she could see and hear them without them noticing.

After a few minutes of observation she come up with this:

She was in Sunnydale. Definitely in the past. They were all around the age 18, the hairs similar to as they were back them, they were surprised that she showed up – not part of their group, Willow's glances – guilt, and no Oz either. They must be after hers and Xander's break up.

_God, Willow used to date guys…That was soo long ago… _

„Cordelia, have you find what you were looking for?" Giles question broke her train of thoughts.

„No, not yet, but I'm sure I will find it in a minute." Cordy smiled back at Giles, surprising him with it, and turned back toward the bookcase when the library's doors brust open.

And in the doorway stood an extremly anxious and a very confused Angel.

When Buffy saw him, she stood up and smiled nicely at him. „Hi. What are you doing here?"

If possible Angel looked more confused than ever, stared at Buffy, Willow, Xander and Giles, than slowly, like he was speaking to someone very dangerous or foatuous, he asked.

„Have you seen Cordy, Cordelia?" he corrected himself quickly. All the Scoobies were taken back by his question and attitude, so Cordy used their shocked silence to run down the stairs and walk up to Angel.

They were staring into each others eyes, looking for something, some clue or proof, but Angel's face turned into his unreadable mask.

„Can we go outside and talk about… outside?" Angel finished lamely, unable to came up with anything but desperatly wanting to get out and talk with Cordelia.

„Angel, is everything all right?" Buffy asked him varily, but he was already on his way out from the library with Cordy behind him, so he just nobbed and tried to smile.

„It wont take long, only 10 or 20 minutes, but we have to discase this very important thing." Cordelia said and was out of the room, while the others just stared after them.

…

„So?"

„So what?" They were standing in one of the classrooms Angel found open and dragged Cordelia in after their dash down the corridor, and now they were staring at each other.

„Are you from the future? Where you are – by the way – the CEO of Hell, Incorporated?" Cordy asked like this was the most obvious question in the whole world.

„And if my answer would be no, and I would have no idea what you are talking about?" he was bewildened by the way Cordy asked him.

„Please. It was obvious." Cordy waved dismissingly with her hand, than at Angel's look she added „You come in running, looked funny, was not over all Buffy and was interested in me."

„Well, I was really scared for you. One moment you are next to me in W&H, than I am all alone in the mansion and had to race through the whole sewage system… and what the hell happened anyway?" he sighed and sat on top of a table.

„All evidence shows we are in the past, probably aftre the time when I broke up with Xander. What? It is so not funny!" She snapped when saw Angel griming.

„You talked like Wes, went all professional on me," Cordy rolled her eyes „and you are right. Buffy and the others looked young, and Sunnydale is not a big hole in the ground."

„But how?"

„Don't know. Could be the Senior Partners trick, some other magic, PTB plan or something just simply went wrong. This is our life." Angel shrugged helplessly.

„Duh. So, it could be like a million things …" Cordy sighted and rubbed her temple.

„Well not that much, possibly only a few hundred" he grimmed widely despite Cordy's annoyed glare.

„Being a smart ass wont help, you know. We have to figure out what to do." She sat down next to him.

„The only thing we can do is research time travelling, portals, even alternate universes. By all means this could be some kind of wierd dream and we both could be lying on our backs back at W&H." Angel counted on his fingers.

„This was very helpfull Angel" she snapped „And again, the research is an easy part, only will take us like… forever?" she asked sarcastically.

„Do you have any better ideas, because I am all ears."

„You know, this is typical. Not back from the coma for 2 whole days and I have to fight demons, solve mysteries, save your life, and on top of it, an evil portal sucks us in and brings us back to the past, because I am opting for the time travelling theory. Into our past in Sunnydale, where I am still a bitch, while you are absolutly non-talkative, always brooding, Buffy loving…" Cordy started to enjoy her little rant when Angel cut her off, compleatly ignoring what she said about him.

„Are we gonna tell them anything?" he nobbed his head toward the library.

„No, I don't think this is a good idea. If this is the past – and there is a good chance this is – we shouldn't tell them anything because that might cange the future."she turned serious.

„And would that be such a bad thing?" Angel looked into her eyes and thought about the pains of the last few years, Doyle, Darla, Connor, all the people they lost, all the ways how they hurt and betrayed each other.

„Angel" her voice was soft, but her eyes were determined.

„But" They could change everything, make all their mistakes right and live happily.

„No… Please." For a moment she looked vulnareble and lost, and with turning her head away

she broke their eye contact. After a minute or two Angel nobbed. No point in messing with destiny, it would just came back and bite them in the ass.

„This means we have to play our old selves and live our old lifes. I think it will be hard" he mused.

„Yes thats gonna be… oh my God! I am still rich! I am the most popular girl in school, I have an expensive car, a large house, clothes, shoes and a lot of money!" Cordelia jumped to her feet and looked like five year old on Christmas morning.

„Or not so hard" Angel muttered to himself as he watched her.

**A.N.** I don't really know how old Cordy really is. She graduated in the same year as Buffy, so she should be around 18. But in AtS 2, in Redefinition she was drinking tequilla in Lorne's bar, so by that time she had to be over 21. Do the math people…

Should I have Wes in this story? Because it would be fun to see Cordy and Angel annoying the hell out of him :) But I am not sure, too much complication

I was able to hunt down Kata, who was so kind and read it through for me, _once _:)

Still can someone tell me where can I find a spell checking program on the net?


	3. Chapter 3

A.N.: Now, a whole bunch of people read this through for me, so I terribly hope there are no mistakes in it. Thanks Kati, Kriszti, Zoé.,

Still no idea if I want Wes in this fic. Well, I know I want him –I mean, öh you know…- but I don't know if I can write him in.

Thank you Eternal Dragon101 , Kierens, Laine7727, silvi-hc, buffangel23, Karakin for rewieving, it was really helpful. :)

…

„Has Cordelia helped in the…?" Buffy asked warily as Cordy and Angel reentered the library.

„Yes, she was very helpful, she…" Angel glanced at Cordy for support, who continued without a beat.

„He asked for some fashion advice; like should he always wear black or put on so much hair gel or having a big, ugly avantgard picture in his home is a good idea?" she sat down at the far end of the table as she answered.

„It is …!" Angel started to defend his pride heatedly, but after seeing the stunned faces of the Scoobies he stopped. „Yes, she helped." He sighted finally as he stood in the middle of the library.

„Okay. Fashion advice." Xander rolled his eyes.

„As I was a saying, this Hram-pac demon is …" Giles started to speak again, continuing what he was saying before the interruption, but was cut off again.

„Weren't you looking for a book before Dead boy rushed in and grabbed you away?" Xander eyed Cordy suspiciously, who was indeed listening to Giles' little speech.

For a few seconds Cordy just stared at Xander, than slowly nodded, got up and went to a bookcase. She understood it was weird for her to be there; she was not dating Xander any more, but was not yet into helping the helpless willingly. She realized, her presence was uncomfortable for them, especially for Willow, who avoided her eyes and didn't utter a word since Cordy entered.

„I would like to check this out" Cordy handed the book she just took from the shelf to Giles.

„Candied? It is a very good choice." Giles had a dreamy smile on while handing back the book, and she just had to roll her eyes. What is it with the British and their books?

„Well, now that I have my book, and my a great social life is waiting for me, I am going. Have fun, all of you." Cordy smiled brightly, thinking about all the ways she could spend her afternoon. „And I think, I will go to the Bronze tonight" she added after a moment of thinking, so Angel would be able to find her, then left.

„Why did she tell us she would be at the Bronze?" Xander asked as he stared at the still flipping library doors after Cordelia walked out.

„Perhaps she wanted to make sure we wouldn't go?" Willow suggested with a small frown on her face.

„Well, then we are definitely going, aren't we?" Xander turned to the girls, but they weren't really enthusiastic about the idea, Willow just shrugged her shoulders. „Buffy?" he asked pleadingly.

„I don't know. I will go on a patrol with Faith, perhaps after that." she mused „Will you be coming too?" she asked Angel, who was still standing in the middle of the library, but deeply in his thoughts, not really listening.

„Probably" Angel murmured. „Look, Giles can I borrow a few books? Nothing important, just want to look up a few things" He decided, taking a few books would be the best thing to do, this way he would be able to go through them at home, without funny questions from the others.

„As you wish" Giles' answer as way to polite, then he turned back to the Scoobies, ignoring Angel.

Angel went up to the bookshelves and started to look for books on time travelling, portals and other possible explanations for their situation. Cordelia was right. This will take them forever. And of course she went home, excusing herself from all the work.

He had an easy job with searching for the right books; no one paid him any attention, except Buffy, who glanced at his direction sometimes.

Deciding that five books will be enough for now, and more would awake suspicion anyway, he gathered his thing and was about to leave, when realized, he didn't know on what terms they were with Buffy. Were they not seeing each other, because they will never be just friends, or were they dating or not dating _again_?

He was a little preoccupied with other things before, so had no time to think about these things. But his questions were answered as Buffy came up to him and her smile melted his heart.

„I will probably go to the Bronze after patrol." She said with her sweet smile.

„I will be there too." Damn, he was too easy; he was all over her again. Cordy would be annoyed if she saw him. And Spike, well he would be pissed. Angel had to smile at this.

Then she leaned a bit closer to him and asked in a small voice. „What was this with Corelia?"

„Well" Angel said slowly, his mind racing „She thought there was a ghost in her home and wanted help with it, but didn't want to brother you with it." He said finally, hoping Cordy won't kill him when she found out what he said.

„Still not speaking with Xander and Willow. I can't say I don't understand, but still…" Buffy sighted. „You wanna help her with them?" she asked, referring to the books in Angel's hand, who just nodded. At least this way he didn't have to came up with an explanation.

Their little exchange was interrupted by Giles' throat clearing. „Found all the books you were looking for?" he asked coldly.

„Yes. I believe it will take some time, a few days to go through them, then I will bring them back." He told Giles, and after one last smile to Buffy he walked out from the library.

Now he only had to go back to the mansion, look through his fridge, read all these books and find something to wear for the evening. Cross out the last part, he only had black clothes.

…

Codelia's afternoon was fantastic, she haven't felt like this in a long time. Probably because she spent the last one and a half year possessed, then in coma, but never mind that.

She was in the Bronze, standing next to a table, orange juice in hand, waiting for Angel to show up. She was a little bored, so she was watching Harmony chit chatting with her friends. Cordy had a strong urge to walk up to her, and tell her, that in a few years time, she is gonna be an absolutely non-scary undead, hyper secretary, who would annoy the hell out of her boss.

„What are you thinking about?" came the familiar voice from behind her. She was so used to Angel's coming-out-of-nowhere tricks, that she didn't even flinch.

„About ruining Harm's evening." Cordy told him without turning towards him, still eyeing the blond.

„I thought you are above these things." Angel smirked and now she turned around, to give him a stern look. „And she wouldn't understand the half of what you would be saying."

„You are right." She turned back towards Harmony, just in time to see her give a piece of her mind to a nerd looking boy, who accidently clashed into her.

„We could stake her in the name of prevention." Angel suggested, froming in the blond's direction.

„Nah, she is still human" Cordelia said with a disappointed sigh.

„Too bad" Angel said with a small smile.

After this good-hearted exchange about Harmony, Cordelia turned back to Angel and lowered her voice. „Have you found anything?"

„I have found way too many things. But nothing useful. Just to make things easier, I sticked to time travelling, excluding the other possibilities. But still, by all means it could have been something we ate last week." He rubbed his temple, clearly frustrated by their lack of luck.

„I am pretty sure it can't be that" at Angel's questioning look she explained „I was still in coma last week, and you only eat blood." She smiled brightly, annoying the hell out of Angel.

„What did you say about being a smartass? Oh, yeh! It won't help."

„I was just trying to help," she murmured like she was insulted, but with a glimpse of mischief in her eyes. „and with time travelling and portals _together_?"

„No, nothing yet." Angel shook his head „If only Wes was here."

„You would dash all the work at him?" Cordy asked innocently while taking a sip from her drink.

„Like you did?"

„And again, we have to play our old selves, how would it look if I helped _you _with your _research_?" she said it like this was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

„Nice" Angel was amused how professionally she could explain why she wasn't doing anything.

„Thanks" they were in silence for a few minutes, not doing anything, just looking at the crowd of dancing people.

„Is Buffy coming?"

„She said she would drop in after patrol. With Faith" Angel added the last part slowly, deep in his thoughts about Faith and her future. If he can make her trust him, or stop that horrible accident from happening or even protect her from the Scoobies' and Wesley's stupid reaction, then he could save her from the guilt and all the pain she had to endure.

„Don't even think about it Mr." Cordelia said sharply, knowing full well what he was thinking about.

Now a new, tense silence settled between them, and they were both shifting uneasily.

„I don't like the music. And the place is crowded " Angel said, wanting to break the silence „I can't really imagine I came here at my own will."

„You came here because of Buffy." Cordy rolled her eyes, but was eager to change the topic „And you don't like any type of clubs."

„Caritas was nice. If I didn't have to sing," he added wincing at the memories.

„Yeh, before you destroyed it two times? As Lorne oh-so-nicely always points out?" she smiled, then turned her head toward him so fast, that it made a cracking sound and said in full excitement. „Lorne! He could help us if we sang to him. Or at least point us to the right direction."

„No good." Angel said after a few minutes of thinking.

„Why?" Cordelia asked outrageously „Because it was my bright idea and not yours?"

„Of course not." he rolled his eyes „ We are not supposed to meet until our second year in L.A. Plus he would be able to see that we are from the future." he stated.

„Shit, you are right." Cordy was highly disappointed. „I just hoped we found something useful."

„Don't worry we will find something. Eventually." Angel sounded a little tired as he tried to reassure her. „Oh and I told Buffy you had ghost problems and wanted help with them, when we rushed out from the library earlier today." He sad sheepishly.

„No problem. I knew they wont buy 'the fashion advice' explanation. It would be a lost case with you." Cordy grimed wickedly, but Angel was just glad she didn't go ballistic on him for making her the damsel in distress.

„And what were you doing this afternoon? Enjoying your old life?"

„Yep, pretty much. All those shoes, clothes, bags, make up and everything. I spent half an hour searching for the right nail polish." She looked at her sky blue nails „but perhaps I should have chosen the brownish one." Cordy mused.

„Uhum"

„The right nail colour is very important. If it doesn't mach with your clothes and make up, you can look absolutely ridiculous. So now I'm thinking about dyeing my hair pink, because that would go great with my nails."

„Great" Angel nodded, but his eyes were not focused on her but behind her.

„I know Buffy has just walked in, and you haven't hear a world of what I was saying, so go and greet her before your eyes fall out." Cordy snapped at him.

„I was listening," Angel said huffishly „we were having a conversation about… nail polish?" he looked at her uncertainly while Cordelia turned her eyes heaven ward.

„Go greet her, I am sure she is looking for you." And motioned with her hands for him to go.

„Won't you be alone?" he was reluctant to go, and leave her all alone.

„Nah, I have my orange juice, and pretty nail polish. Go."

Cordy watched as Angel left their table and strolled toward Buffy, who was already searching for him with her eyes. He walked up to her, smiled his half smile, and Buffy's whole face lit up from this. They looked nice together.

Cordelia sighted. There was no point in glooming over Angel, she knew, but it was still hard. They have grown so close during their years in L.A., changed each other in so many ways.

Angel glanced and smiled toward her, as he and Buffy searched for a table. Cordy smiled back.

_God, we are in such a mess_. But still, this way at least she won some more time with Angel.

While sitting there, drinking her drink and watching him, it was hard to belive it will be soon over for her.


End file.
